grojband time travel
by Tziorta14Corney
Summary: So , I wrote this story because I was so inspired by the other fanfics .i manley ship corney .also a little of kontrina and Kim& creates a time machine because he wanted to know about the bands future and their relationships , but what happens if Trina tries to find out band goes with kin too An. ok so this is my first fanfiction so please tell me what u they are all 16.
1. Chapter 1

So , I wrote this story because I was so inspired by the other fanfics .i manley ship corney .also a little of kontrina and Kim& creates a time machine because he wanted to know about the bands future and their relationships , but what happens if Trina tries to find out band goes with kin too Grojband time travel part 1(the time machine)

An. ok so this is my first fanfiction so please tell me what u they are all 16. It was a sunny day in peacevil,and inside a house was a really good melody coming from the band of sixteenyearold teenagers.

On the guitar was the leader/frontman of the band. He had blue hair and eyes, he wore orange short pants ,a white 3/4 t-shirt underneath a black shortsleave t-shirt, an orange beany with a scull head on it and blue converse shoes and was well-built.

On the bass was a beautiful teenage girl with an hourglass figure, long red hair that stops mid back, a skin tight striped black and green t-shirt with yellow short sleeves ,red skinny jeans and black boots.

On the keyboard was a lean skinny teen with raven hair and nerdy glasses ,he wore a tuxito shirt with blue baggy jeans with red converse shoes .

And lastly their is a husky drummer who also twin brothers with the keyboardist ,had raven hair ,wore a black t-shirt with the band logo (GB) ,blue baggy jeans an also red converse shoes.

"We sounded awesome !" screamed the band leader aka. Corey Riffin "yeah we did !" screamed the rest of the band while high fiveing

"hey, Core ,how come your sister didn't try to stop us from playing?" said the bassist Laney Penn ."Oh Trina? she went to the mall with Mina." said Corey .Mina is his older sisters lackey who does everything for his mean sister Trina.

"Hey Corey , do you mind if we play INJUSTICE on your play station 3?" asked Kon Konjura, the husky twin "sure guys but you'll never beat Lanes high score trust me ,I tried." said corey with a cheeky smile while Laney just rolled her eyes at that. "This time we will!" exclaimed Kin Konjura the other twin, the skinny one. "in you're dreams" said Laney with a smile. 2 hours later. "Aww man !" exclaimed the twins in sinc "told ya!,you'd never beat my own game!" exclaimed Laney happily "Maybe we will some day" said kin with a thoughtful look on his face "hey guys how about I bring the time machine so we can see the future?" said Kin with a smirk "good idea kin go bring it so we can see how the band is like in the future!" said Corey happily "ok" said kin 1 hour later. "Ok guys here it is" said Kin "cool lets go to the future!" said Corey excitedly "oh , no you don't " screamed Trina. "you won't go anywhere without me!" said Trina with an evil smile "what are you up to Trina?" Said Laney "Oh I just wanted to see how I am like in the future." she simply said "fine, you can come ." said kin with a sigh. "Cool" said Trina "ok 5 years in the future" said kin then it all went dark. they appeared inside the garage and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Grojband time travel part 2 (meeting ourselves)

Corey POV

I woke up first and saw the rest of the band and Trina slowly waking up except Lanes so I ran to her and started shacking her shoulders while whispering to her "Come on lanes wake up" I kept doing that until 5 minutes later she woke up but we accidentally kissed.

Laney POV

I woke up with a start. I saw Cores lips on mine, we blushed a lot while The twins and Trina laughed a lot while Core was still dazed " um Core?" I said nervously "yea Lanes?" he asked innocently "C-Can you get off me please?" I asked with a blush. he thought for a bit and then got a cheeky smile "naw, I like being on top" he said teasingly . we herd something break and we separated from each other quickly "Um guys why are there two twins that look like us and another Trina?" asked our Kon worriedly "OMG THAT'S OUR FUTURE SELVES!" screamed our Trina. "um guys what's going on?" asked future kin "well..."we started "explain!" said Future Trina.

10. Minutes later

Corey POV

Once we finished explaining to our future selves, well most of our selves, mine and Lanes aren't here.

"Hey where are future corey and laney?" asked our kin "they went to the music store for some guitar picks for corey" said F .Trina

We were all talking to each other until my future self came in while laughing with future lanes. *Huh future lanes is even hotter than she already is and I look cool*i thought .ok I have a crush on lanes but I don't think she likes me back

"Um guys what's going on?"asked F Lanes

"Well ..." we all started

and F. Me looked at each other "EXPLAIN!." they said in sinc

10 minutes later

"So you all came to the future to see how you end up?" said Lanes

"Yup !" we all said

"Ok" said Trina F "time to sleep guys!" "Aw , but i'm not tiered" complained Kon

"Ok" started F Lanes ignoring Kon's complain "P Corey will go to my old room, P Trina in your room ,P kin and Kon in the garage" instructed F lanes

"Good night !" we all said and went to our rooms


	3. Chapter 3

Grojband time travel part 3 (Say What!)

An. the past selves are normally named or the word p in front

P Laney POV

We all went to our rooms but on my way there I saw Trina with her mouth on the floor paralyzed while F Kon and F Trina were making out! I fell on the floor laughing with tears in my eyes which didn't go unnoticed by the others.

P Trina POV

Ok so I was like totally minding my Own biznes while trying to find my room , I mean the house has changed a lot! anyway I went past my annoying brothers room. I know I'm being mean but I've got to look mean if I want to be popular ,that's why I locked Katrina away. I herd some strange moaning from the corner and saw my future self making out with F Kon !, I felt my mouth fall to the ground . I admit Kon is cute and all but I thought Nick Mallory and I would be dating not Kon and I ! I herd Laney with kin laugh their buts off so I just snuck in my room and went to sleep so I can ask my future self W.T.F.

P Kin POV

Kon and I were in the garage , Kon was fast asleep while I was checking the time machine when it blew up , I sheepishly scratched my neck while thinking on how to fix this when I herd Laney laughing hysterickly ,so I went upstairs to see Laney laughing her head off and Trina slack jawed looking at something I turned around and saw my brothers future self make out with Future Trina I started laughing too we ran to tell corey and Kon about this ! I went to Kon and woke him up and showed him the sceen and laney dragged corey "WHAT THE ..?!" they screamed in union although corey started laughing while Kon passed out so I dragged him back to the garage and went to sleep so I can laugh all day tomorrow

P Corey POV

I was dreaming of my life with lanes when lanes came in the room giggling a lot and told me F Trina and F Kon were making out ."Say what!" I screamed happily she dragged me there and we all started laughing at Kons face and somehow F Trina and Kon didn't notice us laughing! so lanes and I ran ran to the kitchen to see our future selves cuddling on the couch we stopped laughing and started blushing and made excuses to leave "I gotta go!" we yelled and went to our rooms and went to bed .

An. sorry for the shortness but I'm tyerd


	4. Chapter 4

Grojband time travel (part 4)

No one POV

Laney woke up first so she went to the kitchen for some breakfast

"Your up early" said with a smile

"You know me,always first up" said

They giggled and started making breakfast for everyone . Blueberry pancakes for the Corey's , grilled cheese sandwiches for the twins and bacon and eggs for the laney's

P corey POV

I woke up by the smell of blueberry pancakes , my favourite! While going down the hall I saw my future self getting out of my parents room

"Hey younger me!" He said happily

"Hey" I said back . We were talking about the bands reputation when i suddenly asked curiously  
>"what's our relationship with Lanes?"<p>

He stopped walking and whispered in my ear  
>" we're dating for 5 years and its our anniversary next week."<p>

"Oh cool but why are we whispering?" I asked  
>"Cause the rest of your band doesn't know about your-our crush on lanes!" He whispered loudly<p>

"Ohh,ok." I smiled because I end up dating my crush ! I couldn't stop smiling like an idiot ! Until we reached the kitchen and saw the lanes and kin laughing while our Kon and Trina were blushing.  
>"Morning guys" said lanes still laughing ,kin didn't say anything but he was rolling on the floor laughing<p>

Kon and Trina just mumbled a hi

"Whoa, what did we miss?" I asked

My Laney (damn I said it again) stepped forward and started explaining .

FLASHBACK

P Laney POV

I was chatting with future me (* thinking* about Core, turns out that we're dating!* thinking*) when our twins entered the room and screamed "CHEESE!" smiling and drooling , Future me and I giggled when our Trina entered the room and put. Herself some cereal. Then Kin finished his food first and smiled evilly * I knew it was good * And he said  
>"So where's future Kon , Trina and I ?" He asked Future me, she smiled after she herd a thump followed by a moan and F Kins ringtone ' talk dirty to me' (* lol for Kim x kin fans) and said "our kin is probably talking to his GF and Kon is um... Hanging out with Trina... Yea" she said trying to convince us at the Kon and Trina part " you mean they are hanging out together?" Our kin said in aw "speaking of them , here's Katrina now" said Future me "KATrina ?" We all yelled in aw " oh yea , she hit her head in a car incident 4 years ago and Katrina took control, but Trina left her mind and became another person . She's in jail cause when core lost his verginity before her she almost killed the girl he lost it to and was angry at Nick Mallory and Mina for dating" said Future me "so Kartina what were you and future Kon doing upstairs cause you look tired and relaxed , did you get laid or what?" Said our kin . Katrina blushed and said " shut it!' I'm not the only one who is not a virgin " she said and left. We looked at F me then I asked who<br>"Well I lost mine to my boyfriend " "WHO!?" Screamed the twins and Trina but she ignored them and continued talking ",Kin to Kim" there Kon , Trina and I started laughing while kin blushed cherry red , then she looked at Kon and Trina and said  
>"You two are like animals!" She exclaimed , that's when kin and I started laughing hard and then the cores came in<p>

FLASHBACK OVER

F Laney POV

When P me finished my Core came next to me and put an arm around my shoulder while I smiled and said "Hey guys, Core and I have to talk, if that's ok with you" they all nodded except P. Core ,who was still laughing

I lead My Core upstairs and I locked the door of our room and we started making out on the bed. I pulled away for air and asked

Mm,Core do we tell our past selves about us?" I asked while he kissed my neck, causing me to moan, "well I told my past self and Im guessing you told yours?" He asked "yea,we could tell the others-" "we'll tell them later" he said hungry for me and I admit I was too . I nodded and we started f****** each other for an hour until we herd a camera go off and shocked but still exited and started screaming that he won 20$ from and I separated and got dressed quickly , we ran downstairs and saw our past selves as red as my hair and the others laughing at the picture. I grabbed the picture and hid it in my pocket. I saw Kat smiling evilly and said to our past selves  
>"Told ya that they go at it more often than us" she said while holding Kons arm "so I lost it to Core and almost got destroyed by Trina?" Said my past self I just nodded and started explaining my relationship with Core to the others , apparently they started cheering and saying how rich they'll be ,apparently past core was angry and shouted at them<br>"YOU BETTED ON US!?" They all looked down and answered 'yes' but past me calmed him down before he exploded on them even more

He calmed down and looked at old me and said "your right lanes" than past me whacked the twins and Trina upside the head "OW!why?" They asked in pain,she smirked and said "think twice before you bet on our lives!" She exclaimed

POV

When lanes calmed me down I felt better so when we were alone I kissed her on the lips but what surprised me more was that she kissed back! We made out for a while but our great moment was ruined when a flash went off and we saw Kin and his camera run off laughing . Lanes was about to chase him when I grabbed her waist and asked her "Will you go out with me?" I asked blushing she blushed and answered the BEST WORDS EVER! " YES!" I pulled her in another embrace and we left to go to the kitchen but we saw the Newmans!


	5. Chapter 5

Laney P POV

The Newman's were in the same room as our future selves but they weren't fighting ! they were talking like they were old friends which technically Lenny and I are since he's my twin but the others were just shocking I mean F F Core and F me were talking with Carrie and Lenny like old friends , Kon and konnie were chatting with our Kon about some new move on the drums and lastly F Kin and Kim making out and our Kin was fixing the time machine. Core and I were holding hands until we reached our future selves "Hey guys ." said my core "hey" they all answered back "Hey SIS you mind if I use the bathroom ?" said Larry "Go ahead " said F me . The twins and corey stopped what they're doing to look at me with wide eyes

Oh S***

"You're.." said corey

"Related.." said Kon

"With.." said Kin

"LENNY!?" they all said shocked

I looked down, *damn it Lenny* "yes" i said sadly

"I thought you were a lonely child?" said Core

"Umm...I also have an older sister who works in Gravity Falls , her name is Wendy" I said then they all asked me how come I didn't tell them I said "Cause I knew you hated Larry cause he's a Newman" I started "And Wendy I bearly see her" I said sadly ,they all nodded and My Core held my hands while F me and Larry smiled like they knew something . Their was a knock on the door , F me and lens ran to the door to open it and surprisingly it was my elder sister Wendy! "WENDYYYY!" F me , Larry and I screamed happily and Hugged her

No one POV

WTF! everyone but the read heads thought they saw the family reunite

"Whoa why do I have two cool sisters and an awesome baby bro ?" said Wendy "Oh I time traveled along with my band" said past laney simply said "oh ok?" Wendy said "prove it !" she said in the most serious face ever "Ok Wendy, you still have an axe in your pocket." Past Laney shrugged .they stared at each other for a while until Wendy broke the silence "IT'S YOU!" she squealed and Laney giggled while Wendy noggied her. "Hey guys , can we hang out like old times just us reds "ok!" the penn family said and left while saying "LATER DORKS!" they joked the others were laughing and all answered "later reds !" then started talking with each other,until Kon turned the TV on and the news were on "Breaking news, Trina Riffin escaped from prison an hour ago ,she was put in prison for attempted murder and abuse." said Chance Happening

"Oh.." started F Corey

"My.." continued F Kin

"God!" yelled Kon

"We have to save Laney, Mina and Nick and Past Corey and Laney!" screamed Katrina

"Let's go!" screamed everyone and they all left

Past Laney POV

I can't believe I'm actually with my older sister! I haven't seen her in 6 years! I missed her sooooo much! :Di was pulled out of my thoughts by all went to the mall but not for shopping ! gross!

"Hey past Lanes we're gonna grab a bite at KFC, want anything ?" she asked  
>"Naw, I'm good i'm going to the bathroom"<p>

"Ok" my family said

I went to the bathroom but once I came out it was empty and dark ,honestly it freaked me out , suddenly I felt a lot of pain in the back of my head and everything went dark

?POV

Finally I got her now let's see my gross brother become happy without this slut (A.N. I almost died tipping that) even better its her past self so I can just kill her and make shure that my annoying brother won't ever be happy.

After that i'll kill Mina and like totally save My Hunky Nick Mallory from that troll and he'll be with the most beautiful girl ever ,ME! (A.N. I can't stop puking!)

I arrived at my secret hideout , the old make up factory! and put my prisoner who woke up and started asking stupid questions like "where are you taking me or what I are going to do?" I just smiled evilly and said "time to kill you!" I said in gleefully and threw her in the torture chamber and started torturing her leaving bruises and scars from her body and blood pooling on the floor her screams filling the room

F Laney POV

I fell to the ground in pain and started bleeding , I passed out surrounded in darkness


	6. Chapter 6

**Grojband time travel part 6 (The recque part 1)**

Larry POV

My twin sister passed out in front of me, I grabbed her before she hit the ground and told Wendy to look for her past self.

I took my twin to the hospital and called our Corey and the rest of the gang . while my sister was still bleeding ! WTF is going on?!

Wendy POV

I'm looking for my baby sis past self and found nothing! until I herd a lady say to a friend of hers

"Hey did you see that red headed girl who was dragged away a few minutes ago? she looked like Laney Penn from Grojband! The person dragging her away had pink hair! Sooooo last season."

WTF!? my sisters past self was in the hands of The devil him self TRINA?! OMFG ! I GOT TO CALL THE OTHERS!

"Hello ?" said a raspy voice that sounded like he was crying

"Corey it's me Wendy I think I know what is going on, Trina kidnapped past Lanes and is probably torturing her to affect the future ! Go ask Mina where could she have gone " I explained in a hurry

"On it! just come to the hospital cause Lanes might need you." he said and hung up

I went to the hospital and sat next to my little sis and waited for something while I told her about gravity falls

P Corey's POV

My future self just told us the news and I'm freaking out! I want to see my girlfriend sooo bad! when I get my hands on Trina she'll wish she was dead! :(

"Dude stop pacing , or you'll reach China in two minutes" said kin

I stopped pacing and mumbled an apologyIt was quiet for a bit until I herd the door open

"Sorry I'm late but brick wouldn't go to sleep and Mick is taking care of him" explained F Mina

"Nick Mallory says Hi" Nick still talks like that.

turns out she married nick Mallory and had a son , Brick Mallory , Mick is his uncle

"It's ok , now where do you think Trina is hiding?" said carry

"Well knowing Trina its ether at the old Mall , the old Make up factory or the old Swiss chocolate factory." said Mina. the 6 twins were drooling at the chocolate factory.

"Ok since they're 14people then two have to go to he hospital to make shure lanes is ok got it?" said future me

"I'll stay" said our kin and F Kim

"Ok then. Carrie , Larry , Mina and Konnie will go to the Old Mall, My kin and Kon ,past Kon and Katrina will go to the Swiss chocolate factory and the rest of us are going to the old make up factory. and no you can't get anything from there " said f me . everyone lowered their hands . we got ready for the battle and got our instruments ready *don't worry Lanes we'll save you * I thought

F Trina POV

Ok I just kidnapped Nick Mallory's son the mini Nick (his uncle) was asleep and uncontious ,oops

Now to go and chain this monstrosity of a kid that looks like Mina , gross, and threaten Nick to eather be mine or lose his hideous son and wife and then I 'll rouen Corey's happiness (AN. I am vomiting all over the floor)

Evil laugh!

Past Laneys POV

I got beat up pretty badly and all I can think of is Core and how I miss him.

I got pulled out of my thoughts when Trina came in with a really cute baby that looks like the perfect mixture of Mina and Nick!

"Oh great you woke up" said Trina in an annoyed voice

"What are you going to do to us?" I asked referring to the baby and I

She let a bitter laugh and told me her plan .

"You won't get away with this!" I yelled

"And who will stop me?" she said humored

"Now to start your torture off with .. ALIVATOR MUSIC and the saxophone . Then ill give you a makeover with this!" she said as she pulled out a really sharp knife and throwed me in a small room that played alivator music *core please help me*i thought frantically


	7. Chapter 7

**Grojband time travel part 7 ( the resque part 2)**

P Laney POV

After putting me in the first torture room with . shiver. Alivator music and then played ALL f****** kinds of saxophone music on full blast ! I was screaming my lungs out ,hopping the gang would help me and I'd get to see my Core again. please save me Core!

Katrina POV

Once we went inside the Swiss chocolate factory the three boys entered the factory their mouth started to water and they got hypnotized by the chocolate everywhere !

"Guys focus on the mission !" I told them

They nodded and searched (and liked the chocolate) the room for Laney.

Meanwhile at the old mall

F Larry POV

Remind me to never go to the mall with the girls EVER again!

when I used to go with lane I was fine cause she only shopped in the same place I go to and made it more her style!and that took ten minutes!

The girls always stop at different stores and I always have to remind them of the reason we are there and they continue to search for my sister's past self

I hope we find her soon.

Past Corey POV

We were at the make up factory and my sister was really annoying me!

"So Nick , like why Mina?I mean ,when did you guys start dating and junk?" Said Trina

"Nick Mallory is happy Mina Mallory in his life ,she makes him happy and gave him a new Mallory generation , she completes him" said Nick

"Guys focus ! we need to find past Lanes and save her from Evil Trina!" said my future self

"Hey so we don't get confused can we call her something else?" I asked

"Sure how about Stiletto?" Said my sister

We all nodded in agreement and carried on searching until I herd *shiver * Alivator music and saxophone music! and lanes voice screaming for help!

I grab the wakey-tokey ( A. for the spelling )

"Guys I think I found her!" I yelled and ran to her beautiful voice that I missed so much

P Laney POV

After the last note of the saxophone and Trina came in with a knife and a twisted smile

"Oh look , it's time for your makeover ! Lets start with your cheeks!" she said while cutting my face.

I refused to give her the satisfaction and didn't scream or cry in front of her and yelled at her

"Cut me all you want Trina but you can't break me !you bitch!"

Then dug the knife in stomach and I yelled in pain. while she twisted the knife .

Suddenly the door busted down and the two cores , our Trina and Nick Mallory ran in and attacked Trina off me

"Give up stiletto!" said F Core

"Hmm, Stiletto, I like it! also I'll like totally never give up until your girlfriend and happiness is gone and Nick Mallory mine! muahahaha!"

While F Core and Nick fought Stiletto Trina and Core came to me . I started coughing blood up

"Trina go get Brick .He's in the other room." she nodded and ran to get the baby

I turned to my boyfriend , blue eyes met green

"Core I missed you" I told him we were both crying "I missed you too" he said while hugging me tightly 

"I love you "I told him before I passed out from blood loss

P Corey POV

Lanes just passed out I picked her up and took her to the van we used and waited for Trina to come with Brick . the rest of the gang just came in and started helping fight Trina and helping the hostages

5 hours later

After Lanes was taken to the hospital and Brick was returned to his parents safely and stiletto was defeated and was reemerged with Katrina and became Katrina but a little feisty but lanes didn't wake up yet.

A.N. sorry for not updating sooner but I was really busy . The story is not over yet ! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Grojband time travel part 8 (the awakening and the return)**

F Corey POV  
>My Lanes and past Lanes didn't wake up yet and we were all worried<br>Kon and Katrina were practically sucking each others faces, kin and Kim are making out in a corner , Carry and Larry are whispering soothing things to P me ,Wendy each other and I , Konnie was on the phone with her boyfriend , the Mallory's are at home cause Brick was tiered and Mr & Mss Mallory are resting but want to know how lanes is doing. past Trina was asleep on a chair . Past Kin & Kon were also there eating chocolate Kon 'found' at the factory  
>I rolled my eyes at them and waited for my GF to wake up<br>2 hours later (still F Corey POV)  
>I didn't fall asleep along with past me while everyone else were sleeping on each other<p>

Carry was on Larry's lap

Kim was on Kin's lap

Katrina was on Kon's lap

Past Kin and Kon were back to back

Wendy was on Trina's shoulder

Konnie was curled up next to them phone in hand

Past me and I were next to each other waiting

Suddenly a doctor came out and we both rushed to him and started asking him about the Lanes  
>"Issheok,didshewakeup?" We all said at the same time in a rush (and our sleeping friends ,who woke up by our movement and the slamming door)<br>"Calm down please." the doctor told us  
>"The laney's?" he asked<br>We all nodded and he continued  
>"The younger red head had a big wound on her stomach, a slight concussion and has just woken up from her rest."<br>we nodded for him to continue  
>"The older red head has surprisingly the exact same injuries as the younger one and they're both cranky."<br>He told us . we nodded and went to the girls

P Laney POV  
>Our friends came rushing in the room and hugged us .<br>good thing they put me next to my future self so we all hugged but my future self and I were still cranky , after all we were listening to Alivator music for hours along with the worst saxophone solos in history!  
>Suddenly my boyfriend kissed me roughly on the lips and pulled me on his lap and mumbled an I love you too against my lips<br>When we pulled apart we saw the future selves making out roughly and our friends future selves smile knowingly at us and our friends from our time were gawking at us .  
>Oh yea , I forgot that they didn't know we were dating<br>"Hey babe just tell them" said my Core  
>"Ok." I nodded and told them how we started dating and they all "awed" and started congratulating us and my family threatened Core to keep 'it' in his pants and he almost wet himself while I giggled and pecked his cheek to calm him down.<br>We finally arrived at the garage and found the time machine. we all were saying goodbye to the future us and our future friends , I smiled at my boyfriend and he smiled back at me we hugged because we knew that we had to forget our adventure and we have to forget we were dating we started to make out passionately when we heard someone  
>yell yes<br>We pulled apart and saw our future selves . F Core was on one knee with a ring on my Future selfs finger  
>Aww a proposal and our future selves are engaged !<br>"I owe kin so much money " said our Kon  
>We both slapped him upside their head and hugged our future selves and congratulated them<br>Then we all (past selves)lied down on the grojcouch so they can take the memories of our travel here away

F Corey POV  
>We took away their memories of their adventure in the future . then an idea struck me, I quickly took a peace of paper and wrote a little reminder for my old self before we sent them home.<br>"What did you do?' said my feunce with a smile and a curious look in her eyes  
>"Just a reminder for myself " I told her she rolled her eyes and pecked my cheek<br>"I'll be in our room waiting for you to come " she I picked her up and took her to our room

5 years ago (corey POV)

I woke up with a start. I looked around and saw lanes next to me, we were on the stage ,Kin and Kon on the couch and Trina was on her car Pinktastic 3  
>They slowly woke up and started wondering what happened they all looked at me<br>"My guess is as good as yours" I told them  
>I saw lanes look at me for a bit then shrug her shoulders<br>"We must of fallen asleep since Trina has slumber berry sent candles everywhere " she said  
>"I don't remember setting these up" said my annoying sister "yea right!" we all told her she just huffed and left the room<br>The rest of us were talking when I felt something in my pocket  
>I took it out and saw it was a note with my hand writing<br>Corey Riffen sing to Lanes on valentines day and kiss her!  
>Huh I was already going to do that so I just put it back in my pocket and continued to talk with the band<br>THE END  
>A.N. Ok now the story is finished I know it probably sucks but hey it's my first fan fiction. I don't own any of the characters but I do own this story<p> 


End file.
